Fangless
by AylaIvashkov
Summary: Ayla Ivashkov is a Moroi Princess. But their is a problem she doesn't have her fangs. She doesn't understand why. She even has her element. Spirit. This is her story. My first Fanfic! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey~ Ayla talking here, I don't own anything but the plot and some characters! The rest goes to Michelle Reed!**

We were heading to the feeders. I just sat and watched, I didn't feed because I didn't have my fangs. I stood up and left to go to the nurses office. I had blood inserted into me so I could stay healthy. I laughed at the thought. "Princess Ivashkov, you may go now." The nurse said. I nodded and left.

I was walking to my dorm when some Moroi came up to me. "Hey look its the Fangless Moroi!" One said. The others laughed and they gathered around me.

"So Jess if shes Fangless wouldn't that make her a Damphir?" Said a girl. They were making fun of me for been a Moroi with out my fangs. I wanted to punch her but I had a meek body thanks to the lack of blood that enters my body.

"I think it does make her one Lily." Jess said. That made me really pissed. I punched him, bad mistake on my part the girl was a air user. She cut of my air supply. I dropped to the floor gasping for air. Jess Conta was a blonde Moroi prince with blue eyes he has the element fire. Lily Dashkov a red haired Moroi princess with hazel eyes and the element air.

She stopped after a minute. Thats when I felt the pain of fire around me. My body was being set on fire very carefully so I wouldn't die. "Jess, Lily we should stop it!" Said a Damphir girl named Melinda Castile, brown hair, brown eyes. Jess hissed and she stopped complaining. The pain was horrible. He stopped when I heard a bone crack. I opened my eyes to see my best friend Amelia Hathaway.

"Ayla are you okay?" She asked looking over me. My bond mate, thats what she is. She died in a fire and when they brought out her body I healed her with out knowing it. Queen Vasilisa charmed a bracelet for her so she doesn't suck out the Darkness from me.

"Princess Ivashkov!" Yelled a Guardian. He came over to me and checked me out I heard him cuss. "Nurse over here quickly!" He yelled. She ran over to me.

She touched my shoulder and I screamed bloody murder. "She will need a couple months to recover." She said. "Amelia take her to the Nurses building carefully." She said. Amelia picked me up and I screamed once again. Amelia calmed me down some what. The Nurse was near us. "I'll have to transfer blood into her and have her drink a cup of it." She said to herself.

We arrived at the Nurses office and Amelia kicked open the door. She set me down gently on a cot. The docter got to work right away. "Call Prince Ivashkov! We will need his help." She said. Amelia mumbled some thing and went to go get him. A couple minutes later my Father and Amelia came in.

"I'll heal her the best I can with out having to heal her all the way. I'm going to take away the pain only. The burns will have to heal on their own." He said. I nodded the best I could.

"Thats enough Prince Ivashkov. She's good now she won't be in here for a more then two months." The Doctor said.


	2. Chapter 2

I had passed out when Father was healing me. When I woke up I was feeling a lot better. I didn't have any more pain. I turned over to face the door when I saw Dr. Olena. "Ah, your up. You have to stay here for two months." She said.

"TWO MONTHS! I CAN'T STAY HERE FOR TWO MONTHS!" I screamed at her. She looked surprised.

"We still have to have you drink blood. You are a Moroi Princess your safety comes first." She said. I nodded, the door opened. Amelia walked in.

"Good morning Ayla." She said and I just nodded to her. We were half sisters, same Dad different Moms. "I think you are more like my Mother then your Mother." She said and laughed.

"Shut up Amelia..." I said. Aunt Rose hated hospitals like me. I couldn't sit still for too long. I heard a laugh that anyone in the academy would recognize. "Aunt Rose!" I said. She walked over to me. She looked me over and nodded to her self.

"You'll be out of here in a week, two tops." She said. I knew her better then most people. She was right and we knew it. "Your Father called and told me. I had to come so he would shut up." She said then looked at her daughter. "I'm also here because of you. I heard you punched that Jess kid really good. Broke his nose." She said.

Amelia looked down. "Sorry..." She mumbled she was just like Aunt Rose a lot of the teachers said. Rose laughed, witch made Amelia jump.

"Don't be. He deserved it." She said. "Kiz you have to learn how to protect yourself. That's another reason why I'm here. Kirova called me. Can't believe she came back." Rose said. I looked at her with my mouth wide open. She laughed again.

"So you are here to train me?" I asked and she nodded. I groaned and she laughed once again. "This is going to be hell." I said.

"No hell would be nicer." Amelia said. Rose walked over to Amelia and slapped her upside the head. I laughed.

"Mom!" She yelled. I winced and she noticed. "Ayla I'm so sorry." She said. I had sensitive hearing for a Moroi and yelling hurt my ears really bad.

"When your out of here report to me. You have my number." She said and grabbed Amelia by the ear. "Come on now. Lissa wants to see you." She said. Queen Vasilisa was here!? I thought.

"Ow... Yes Mother." She said and followed her. Like she had a choice. "Hey Fireboy." Amelia said and winked at me. I sighed what did he want. Rose looked at her confused. "Luka Ozera." She said. Rose just nodded.

"Hey Luka." I said. He walked over to me and sat on the bed. He leaned in and kissed me. He was my boyfriend. "You heard huh?" I said and sighed when he nodded. "Don't go do anything that will get you punished." I said.

"I would never!" He said. His voice cracked. I looked at him he had already done something. He knew that I knew. "I already did something... They deserved it though! Attacking you was a mistake! You are next in line to the throne if Mom dies. Hopefully that wont happen. I don't want my Mother to die." He said.

I nodded. "I'll be out of here in two weeks. Just go to your dorm and sleep." I told him. He kissed me one more time and left. He had his Mother's blonde hair and his Dads Ice blue eyes. I fell in love with the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Two chapters in one day! Woot! I have this posted on a different website also! It's completed on there. So just you wait! In a couple days it will be done! I'm working on the second book in for this right now on that site! **

**~Ayla**

_Two weeks later..._

I was out of the Nurses building like Rose said. I texted her, "Hey I'm out." was all it said.

"Come to the gym after finding Luka." She texted back. I sighed and walked over to the dinning hall. I walked through the door and got tons of stares. I walked over to Luka, Amelia, Syn. Syn was another Dhamphir like Amelia. He had the normal for a Dhamphir except for his skin color it wasn't tan. It was a white like mine.

Syn whistled at me and Luka looked over his book. "My girl is back." He said standing up walking over to me. "Welcome back Ayla." He said. I kissed him and I heard some one make a disgusted sound. I laughed it was Syn.

"Get a room you two." He said. I walked over to him. He blushed somewhat when I leaned into his face.

"No." I said and pecked him on the cheek. He was a brother to me. Amelia stood up and inspected me. "Aunt Rose wants me at the Gym. Luka you too." I said. Amelia and Syn followed us. They were are guardians even if they might not get us.

Luka opened the door for us but beat Syn inside somehow. "Aunt Rose?" I said. She popped her head out. I jumped back and almost fell. Luka caught me.

"Your late." She said and eyed Luka. "Hands off Prince Ozera." She said and he let go of me. I hit the floor hard. I glared at Luka. He mouthed, "Sorry." At me. I stood up and looked at Aunt Rose.

She smiled and pulled on something. I heard a growl as another Dhamphir was pulled out. "Eddie?" Luka said and he nodded. He looked at Luka.

"I'll be training you to protect Prin- Ayla." He said. I hated being called Princess and everyone knew it. I smiled when he fixed what he said. Then I thought about what he said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Wait what?" I said confused. He just nodded and grabbed Luka and Syn, then walked out to the track. Rose grabbed me and Amelia and walked us out to the track also. We were told to run. I laughed, "Are you crazy? How am I suppose to run when I barely get enough blood to survive?" I said.

She glared and me. I looked for Amelia but she and Syn were already running. Me and Luka sighed and got on to the track. We started running. We were stopping after thrity minutes. "Come on keep running!" Eddie and Rose yelled. We sighed and panted at the same time but continued to run. Some Moroi that I didn't know walked by and laughed at us.

"Stop! Come on time to move to the gym!" Rose yelled. Eddie laughed. She looked at him. "What?" She asked him confused.

"The day Rose Hathaway becomes a teacher. Never thought I would see the day." He said. Rose punched him in the arm. He laughed.

"Mentor. I'm a mentor for my Daughter and Ayla. Not a teacher." She said as we got closer. We all walked back to the gym. I watched as she and Eddie demostrated moves. I would not be able to do that. They said that they would go easy on us.

After we all sparred with eachother we went to the showers. I felt all icky. After the showers me and Luka walked back to the school holding hands.


End file.
